Pavel Andreievich Chekov
Pavel Andreievich Chekov dient als Navigator auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] und hat diesen Posten auch später auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Frühes Leben und Karriere Pavel Andreievich Chekov wird 2245 als Sohn von Andrei Chekov auf der Erde in Russland geboren. Chekov wächst als Einzelkind auf. ( ) In jungen Jahren entscheidet sich Chekov auf die Akademie der Sternenflotte zu gehen. Während dieser Zeit führt Chekov eine romantische Beziehung mit Irina Galliunin. Aufgrund unterschiedlicher Ansichten trennen sich die beiden nach einiger Zeit. Irina Galliunin verläßt darauf die Akademie, während Chekov sein Studium fortsetzt. ( ) Chekov schließt in den 2260er die Akademie ab und beginnt seine Karriere als Fähnrich mit der Dienstnummer 6 - 625827 B. ( ) Fünf-Jahres-Mission Im Alter von 22 Jahren gehört Chekov zur Crew der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] unter dem Kommando von Captain James Tiberius Kirk. )}} 2267 thumb|Fähnrich Pavel Chekov bei seinem ersten Brückeneinsatz. 2267 dient Chekov als junger Fähnrich an Bord der Enterprise. Zu dieser Zeit wird das Schiff von Khan Noonien Singh und seinen Augments übernommen. Während dieser Zeit trifft Khan auf Chekov. Später gelingt es Kirk die Enterprise wieder zurück zu erobern. ( ; ) Kurz darauf wird Chekov auf die Brücke versetzt. Dort arbeitet er anfangs an der Wissenschaftsstation. Im Orbit des Planeten Pyris VII überwacht Chekov das Außenteam welches von Captain Kirk angeführt wird. Er berichtet sämtliche Vorgänge an Lieutenant Vincent DeSalle, welcher zu der Zeit das Kommando über die Enterprise hat. Als das Wesen Sylvia die Enterprise mit einem Voodoozauber verhext, berichtet Chekov DeSalle von einem Temperaturanstieg an Bord und später das sich ein Kraftfeld um die Enterprise gebildet hat. Kirk gelingt es Sylvia zu besiegen und die Enterprise wird gerettet. ( ) Während sich ein Außenteam, wieder angeführt von Captain Kirk auf Capella IV befindet, bedient Chekov wieder die Wissenschaftsstation. Er meldet Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott sämtliche Vorgänge. Chekov meldet Scott den Notruf der [[SS Deirdre|SS Deirdre]]. Später stellt sich das als List der Klingonen heraus, um die Enterprise von Capella IV weg zu locken. Als Chekov den Notruf der [[USS Carolina (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Carolina]] meldet, fällt Scott nicht nocheinmal auf die List der Klingonen herrein und fliegt mit der Enterprise zurück nach Capella IV. ( ) thumb|left|Das Außenteam gegen den Gott Apoll. Kurz darauf begleitet Chekov das Außenteam auf den Planeten Pollux IV. Dort begegnet er Apoll. Als sich dieser als der Gott Apoll vorstellt macht sich Chekov über Apoll lustig und nennt sich selbst den Zar von Russland. Chekov analysiert Apoll mit seinem Tricorder und übermittelt Kirk die Werte. Später hilft Chekov mit Apoll zu provozieren um diesen abzulenken. Der Enterprise gelingt es darauf mit ihren Phasern die Eneriequelle von Apoll zu vernichten. ( ) Als sich die Enterprise auf den Weg nach Altair VI befindet, bricht bei Commander Spock das Pon Farr aus. Chekov bedient die Navigation, als Spock unerwartet Chekov befiehlt zum Planeten Vulkan zu fliegen. Kirk macht diesen Befehl wieder rückgängig und die Enterprise fliegt wieder nach Altair VI. Als Kirk erkennt, dass Spock sterben wird wenn er nicht rechtzeitig nach Vulkan kommt, befiehlt Kirk Chekov den Kurs nach Vulkan zu setzen. Die vielen Kurswechsel verwirren schließlich den armen Chekov. ( ) thumb|Fähnrich Pavel Chekov und Martha Landon. Einige Wochen später gehört Chekov zum Außenteam, welches auf den Planeten Gamma Trianguli VI beamt. Zu dieser Zeit hat Chekov eine Romanze mit Corporal Martha Landon. Auch sie beamt mit auf den Planeten und für die beiden ist es so, als währen sie im Paradies. Später werden die beiden beim küssen von den Einheimischen beobachtet. Aber der Computer Vaal, welcher den Planeten kontrolliert, verbietet köperliche Kontakte untereinander. Aber die Humanoiden sind so von faziniert von Chekov und Landon und probieren dieses schließlich auch aus. Vaal wird wütent auf die Fremden und er befiehlt seinem Volk diese zu töten. Es kommt zu Kampf und auch Chekov muss sich verteidigen. Kurz darauf gelingt es Kirk den Computer Vaal zu vernichten und die Bevölkerung von seinem Einfluss zu befreihen. ( ) Chekov sitzt an der Navigation, als sich die Enterprise im Orbit des Planeten Halkan befindet. Zu dieser Zeit wird durch einen Unfall das Außenteam in das Spiegeluniversum gebeamt. ( ) Ende 2267 gehört Chekov zum Außenteam, welches auf den Planeten Gamma Hydra IV beamt. Dort entdeckt Chekov einen an Altersschwäche gestorbenen Kolonisten. Chekov bekommt einen riesigen Schrecken und schreit entsetzt auf. Später beginnt das ganze Außenteam durch die Strahlung eines an Gamma Hydra IV vorbei fliegenden Kometen an einem rapiden Alterungsprozesses zu leiden, mit Außnahme von Chekov. Leonard McCoy macht an Chekov viele Experimente, um herauszufinden warum Chekov als einzigster vom Außenteam nicht altert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Adrenalinstoß, welchen Chekov bekommen hat, als er sich auf der Oberfläche errschreckt hat, vor dem rapiden Alterungsprozess geschützt hat. Mit dieser Erkenntniss kann auch das übrige Außenteam geheilt und gerettet werden. ( ) 2268 thumb|left|Chekov wird von Androiden bedient. Anfang 2268 wird die Enterprise von dem Androiden Norman entführt und zum Planeten Mudd gebracht. Chekov wird mit der gesamten Crew der Enterprise auf den Planeten gebeamt und dort von den Androiden auf der Oberfläche verwöhnt. Die Andoriden übernehmen währenddessen die Enterprise. Chekov und die übrige Besatzung sollen auf den Planeten gefangen bleiben und in einem goldenen Käfig leben. Chekov wird von schönen weiblichen Androiden bedient und Chekov scheint dies sehr zu gefallen. Aber Kirk befiehlt seiner Besatzung mit zu helfen von diesem Planeten zu fliehen. Mit Hilfe übertriebener Unlogik gelingt es Chekov und der übrigen Besatzung die Androiden zu besiegen und von dem Planeten zu fliehen. ( ) Auf der Raumstation K-7 bekommt die Crew der Enterprise Landurlaub, darunter auch Chekov. In einer Bar auf der Station treffen Chekov und Uhura auf den Händler Cyrano Jones. Dieser schenkt Uhura einen Tribble. Später trinken er und Montgomery Scott in der Bar einen Drink, als der Klingone Korax die Menschen beleidigt. Scott bleibt ihm gegenüber ruhig und gelassen. Als Korax aber auf einmal die Enterprise beleidigt schlägt Scott zu und es kommt zu einer Schlägerei zwischen den Klingonen und der Besatzung der Enterprise. Auch Chekov ist an der Schlägerrei beteiligt. Später wird Chekov von Kirk gefragt wer mit der Schlägerrei angefangen hat, aber Chekov schweigt. Zur Strafe wird der Besatzung von Kirk der Landurlaub gestrichen. In der Zwischenzeit beginnen sich die Tribbles rasend zu vermehren und sie überschwemmen die Enterprise. Als Chekov an der Navigation sitzt beschäftigt sich dieser nur noch sehr zum Ärger von Captain Kirk mit den Tribbles. ( ) thumb|Chekov ist mit einem Tribble beschäftigt. Kurz darauf bedient Chekov die Navigation, als sich die Enterprise im Orbit des Planeten 892-IV befindet. Um Kirk und sein Außenteam zu retten, deaktiviert Chekov kurzzeitig mit Hilfe der Enterprise, auf Befehl von Scott, sämtliche Energie des gesamten Planeten. ( ) Im Orbit von Vulkan ist Chekov für die überwachung der Landung der ''Galileo'' verantwortlich. An Bord des Shuttles befindet sich der vulkanische Botschafter Sarek. Chekov bedient darauf die Navigation, als sich die Enterprise auf den Weg zum Planetoiden Babel befindet. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird die Enterprise von einem orionischen Raumschiff angegriffen. Chekov sammelt an der Wissenschaftsstation Daten über das Schiff. Mit einem Trick gelingt es Kirk kurz darauf das Raumschiff zu besiegen. ( ) Im Orbit des Planeten Neural bedient Chekov die Navigation und er sammelt Daten über den Planeten. ( ) Kurz darauf wollen Kirk, Uhura und Chekov auf den Planetoiden Gamma II beamen, als diese plötzlich auf den Planeten Triskelion entführt werden. Dort sollen die drei als Sklaven ausgebildet werden. Darauf sollen sie zum Vergnügen für die Versorger gegeneinander gegen die anderen Sklaven kämpfen. Als diese fliehen wollen werden sie durch den Sklavenmeister Galt bestraft. Chekov wird von Tamoon ausgebildet, diese zeigt auch großes Intresse an Chekov, auch wenn er dieses Intresse nicht erwiedert. Chekov muss darauf in Kämpfen sein Können unter Beweis stellen. Kirk gelingt es später durch eine Wette sich und die anderen Sklaven zu befreihen und die drei werden von der Enterprise gerettet. ( ) thumb|left|Chekov auf Triskelion. Chekov hilft später Kirk bei der Verfolgung der Dikironium-Nebelkreatur. Er sammelt an der Wissenschaftsstation Daten über diese Kreatur. Er verfolgt auch an der Navigation das Wesen und schießt auf Kirks Befehl mehre Phasersalven auf die Kreatur. Allerdings bleiben diese Wirkungslos. Erst durch eine Antimateriebombe wird das Wesen vernichtet. ( ) Als die Enterprise nach der vermißten [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] sucht, gerät das Schiff in eine geheimnisvolle Dunkelzone. Dort befindet sich eine Weltraumamöbe. Diese ist auch für die Vernichtung der USS Intrepid verantwortlich. Durch die negative Energie der Weltraumamöbe wird die gesamte Crew geschwächt, auch Chekov ist davon betroffen. McCoy kann ihn aber mit einer Injektion wieder helfen. Nachdem die Weltraumamöbe vernichtet worden ist, kann sich Chekov wie auch die übrige Crew einen verdienten Urlaub gönnen. ( ) Chekov bedient die Navigation, als sich die Enterprise im Orbit von Sigma Iotia II befindet. ( ) [[Bild:Chekov und Sulu.jpg|thumb|Chekov muss Hilflos mit ansehen wie die Enterprise die Föderationsschiffe angreift.]] Kurz darauf wird die Enterprise von den Kelvanern übernommen. Sie zwingen die Crew mit der Enterprise zur Andromeda-Galaxie zu fliegen. Dabei muss die Enterprise die galaktische Energiebarriere durch fliegen. Chekov bedient dabei die Navigation. Nach der erfolgreichen durchquerung wird Chekov, genau so wie fast die gesamte Besatzung in dehydrierte kristalline Blöcke verwandelt. Später kann Kirk mit den Kelvanern verhandeln und die Enterprise kehrt zur Milchstraße zurück. Danach wird die Besatzung wieder zurück verwandelt. ( ) Einige Wochen später bedient Chekov die Navigation als sich die Enterprise im Orbit des Planeten Ekos befindet. Im Auftrag von Kirk vernichtet Chekov eine Rakete, welche mit einem Atomsprengkopf bestückt ist, als diese auf die Enterprise zufliegt. ( ) Chekov gehört zu den wenigen Crewmitgliedern, welche an Bord der Enterprise bleiben, als der Computer M5 getestet wird. Als der Computer einen neuen Kurs setzt erwähnt Kirk zu den Erfinder des Computers, dass Chekov genau so gut den Kurs setzen kann. Als M5 vollständig die Kontrolle über die Enterprise übernimmt, muss Chekov hilflos mit ansehen wie die Enterprise, unter den Einfluss von M5, verbündete Föderationsschiffe angreift. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Kirk Computer M5 zu deaktivieren. ( ) thumb|left|Chekov und Sylvia in Tombstone. Als die Enterprise in das Jahr 1968 auf die Erde zurück reist, bedient Chekov die Navigation. Später überwacht Chekov von der Wissenschaftsstation aus die Erde. ( ) Kurz darauf bekommt die Enterprise den Auftrag, Kontakt mit den Melkotianer aufzunehmen. Aber die Melkotianer wollen dies nicht und schicken eine Warnung. Chekov versteht diese Warnung in seiner Muttersprache. Aber Kirk ignoriert die Warnung und beamt auf den Planeten. Kirk nimmt auch Chekov mit auf die Oberfläche. Dies verärgert die Melkotianer und sie verhängen die Todesstrafe über das Außenteam. Die Art der Strafe wollen sie aus den Erinnerungen und Kenntnissen des Captains nehmen. Das Außenteam befindet sich plötzlich in Tombstone des Jahres 1881 und übernehmen die Rolle der Clanton-Bande, welche bei der Schießerei am OK-Corral ums leben kommen. Chekov übernimmt die Rolle des Billy Claiborne. Ein Mädchen namens Sylvia ist in Billy verliebt und macht sich somit an Chekov ran. Chekov genießt seine Rolle sehr und muss sogar von Captain Kirk zurück gehalten werden. Chekov wird durch Morgan Earp getötet, als dieser Sylvia vor ihm Beschützen will. Später gelingt es Kirk doch noch einen friedlichen Kontakt mit den Melkotianer aufzunehmen. Das ganze Außenteam befindet, inklusive Chekov befindet sich plötzlich wieder auf der Brücke. Chekov kann sich nicht mehr an die Vorfälle auf dem Planeten erinnern, nur an die Romanze mit einem wunderschönen Mädchen. ( ) thumb|Chekov will Kirk verhaften lassen. Chekov bedient die Navigation, als die Enterprise Elaan, Dohlman von Elas zum Planeten Troyius bringt. Auf den Weg dorthin, wird die Enterprise von einem klingonischen Raumschiff verfolgt und angegriffen. Chekov muss die Angriffe an der Navigation abwehren, aber schließlich gelingt es der Enterprise die Klingonen aufzuhalten. ( ) Als sich sich ein Asteroid dem Planeten Amerind nähert bedient Chekov die Wissenschatsstation und sammelt Daten über den Asteroiden. Diese Daten gibt er dann an Spock weiter. ( ) Chekov bemerkt wie die übrige Besatzung das seltsame Verhalten von Kirk. Der Captain wirkt aggressiv und ist sehr schnell reizbar. Kirk durchquert mit der Enterprise die neutrale Zone und fliegt in den romulanischen Raum. Plötzlich wird die Enterprise von drei romulanischen Schiffen abgefangen. Kurz darauf beamen Kirk und Spock zu den Romulanern, während Scott das Kommando über die Enterprise übernimmt. Chekov erfährt bald darauf vom Tod des Captains. Aber in Wirklichkeit handelt Kirk im Auftrag der Föderation und alles ist nur Vorgetäuscht. Kirk hat den Auftrag eine Tarnvorrichtung der Romulaner zu stehlen und durch sein seltsames Verhalten sollen die Enterprise und die Föderation aus der ganzen Sache heraus gehalten werden. Kirk gelingt es als Romulaner verkleidet die Tarnvorrichtung zu stehlen. Chekov ist darauf sehr überrascht als er Kirk als Romulaner wieder sieht und sein Captain doch noch lebt. ( ) thumb|left|Chekov auf Sigma Draconis VI. Die Enterprise erhält einen Notruf vom Planeten Triadus. Von einem Forschungsteam sind nur noch die Kinder am Leben. Sie werden an Bord der Enterprise gebracht. Die Kinder verhalten sich seltsam und ihnen scheint der Tod ihrer Eltern nicht zu berühren. Die Kinder stehen unter dem Einfluss eines bösen Wesens namens Gorgan. Den Kindern gelingt es die Crew mit ihren schlimmsten Ängsten zu konfrontieren und manipulieren, damit die Enterprise zum Planeten Markus 12 fliegt. Gorgan will dort nur noch mehr Anhänger um sich scharren. Auch Chekov steht kurz darauf unter dem Einfluß der Kinder. Er glaubt, er müsse Kirk und Spock im Auftrag der Sternenflotte verhaften. Aber Kirk wehrt den Angriff von Chekov ab. Später gelingt es Kirk mit Hilfe der Kinder Gorgan zu vernichten. ( ) Nachdem die Eymorg von Spock das Gehirn gestohlen haben, vertritt Chekov ihn als Wissenschaftsoffizier. Chekov analysiert im Auftrag von Captain Kirk das Sigma-Draconis-System. Er erklärt Kirk die Planeten des Systems und die Möglichkeit ob sich Spocks Gehirn auf diesen Planeten befinden könnte. Schließlich beamt sich ein Außenteam, in dem sich auch Chekov befindet, auf den Planeten Sigma Draconis VI. Chekov bekommt von Kirk den Befehl mit den Sichherheitsoffizieren auf der Oberfläche zu bleiben, während Kirk in den Höhlen nach Spocks Gehirn sucht. Kirk ist mit seiner Suche erfolgreich und er kann Spock retten, während sich Chekov und die beiden Wachen an der Oberfläche an einem Feuer es sich gemütlich machen. ( ) thumb|Chekov gefesselt. Chekov bedient die Navigation, als Lawrence Marvick durch die Strahlung von Botschafter Kollos wahnsinnig wird. Marvick steuert darauf die Enterprise in die galaktische Barierre. Dort verirrt sich das Schiff. Mit Hilfe von Kollos kann die Enterprise in den normalen Raum zurückkehren. ( ) Kurz darauf erhält die Enterprise den Auftrag, nach der vermissten [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] zu suchen. Schließlich wird die Defiant entdeckt und ein Außenteam, unter dem sich auch Chekov befindet, beamt an Bord der Defiant. An Bord der Defiant ist die gesamte Besatzung tot. Aufgrund einer Interphasische Spalte, welche die Tholianer im Spiegeluniversum des 22. Jahrhunderts erzeugt haben, befindet sich das Schiff in Interphase. Durch die Auswirkung der Interphase hat sich die gesamte Crew getötet. An Bord der Defiant spührt auch Chekov die ersten Auswirkungen der Interphase. Später verschwindet die Defiant mit Kirk. An Bord der Enterprise wird Chekov durch die Auswirkungen der Interphase Wahnsinnig und droht die Crew zu töten. Chekov muss sogar ans Bett gefesselt werden und in seinen Wahnvorstellungen schreit er ständig auf. Doktor McCoy findet schließlich ein Heilmittel und testet dieses als erstes an Chekov. Chekov tritt wieder seinen Dienst auf der Brücke an und freut sich als er sieht, dass Captain Kirk doch noch lebt. ( ) thumb|left|Chekov will Rache an den Klingonen. Als die Enterprise von dem Raumschiff Yonada mit Raketen angegriffen wird, gibt Kirk Chekov den Befehl diese Raketen zu vernichten. ( ) Die Enterprise erhält einen Notruf vom Planeten Beta XII-A. Dort soll sich angeblich eine Kolonie der Föderation befinden. Kirk beamt mit einen Außenteam auf den Planeten, aber von der Kolonie gibt es keine Anzeichen mehr. Plötzlich erscheinen die Klingonen, angeführt von Kang. Die Klingonen machen die Menschen für den Angriff auf ihr Schiff verantwortlich. In Wirklichkeit ist aber eon fremdes Wesen für diese Täuschungen verantwortlich. Plötzlich greift Chekov Kang an. Chekov macht Kang für den Tod seines Bruders Piotr verantwortlich. Kang will Chekov darauf töten. Kirk gelingt es dies zu verhindern und er beamt zusammen mit den Klingonen an Bord der Enterprise. Das Wesen von dem Planeten lebt von dem Hass und treibt diesen zwischen den Menschen und den Klingonen an. Chekov schwört weiterhin Rache und er greift weiter die Klingonen an. Kirk erfährt in der Zwischenzeit von Sulu, dass Chekov Einzelkind ist und Kirk merkt, dass die ganze Crew von einem fremdem Wesen manipuliert wird. Chekov greift inzwischen die Klingonin Mara an und versucht diese zu vergewaltigen. Kirk gelingt es Chekov rechtzeitig auzuhalten. Kirk verbündet sich mit Kang um das fremde Wesen schließlich aufzuhalten. ( ) Ende 2268 hilft Chekov bei der Entseuchung des Planeten Ariannus. Später hört er neugierig die aufrührerischen Reden des Flüchtlings Lokai an. ( ) 2269 thumb|Chekov und Irina Galliunin. Anfang 2269 bedient Chekov die Navigation, als sich die Enterprise im Orbit des Planeten Gideon befindet. ( ) Kurz darauf fliegt die Enterprise nach Memory Alpha, der großen Zentralbibliothek der Föderation. Auf den Weg dorthin trifft das Schiff auf ein Energiefeld, welches sich später als die Zetarianer herausstellt. Die Zeterianer manipulieren die Crew der Enterprise. So ist Chekov kurzzeitig blind und er kann nicht mehr die Navigation bedienen. Danach setzt die Enterprise den Kurs auf Memory Alpha fort. Aber dort sind alle Tod. Kirk ist später gezwungen die Zeterianer auszulöschen, da diese eine Bedrohung für die Föderation sind. ( ) Einige Wochen später verfolgt die Enterprise die ''Aurora'', welche von Doktor Sevrin und seinen Anhängern gestohlen wurden ist. Sevrin und seine Anhänger werden kurz darauf an Bord der Enterprise gebeamt und Chekov bemerkt, dass sich auch Irina Galliunin unter den Anhänern von Sevrin befindet. Chekov muss später mit helfen, als die Anhänger von Sevrin vor der Krankenstation protestieren. Chekov hilft den Sicherheitsoffizieren, damit sie nicht in die Krankenstation eindringen und Severin befreihen. Ohne es zu ahnen gibt Chekov wichtige Daten an Irina Galliunin weiter. Damit hilft sie Severin die Enterprise zu übernehmen und zum Planeten Eden zu fliegen. Als die Enterprise den Planeten erreicht hat, fliegen Severin und seine Anhänger mit einem Shuttle auf die Oberfläche. Severin plant die Crew der Enterprise mit Schallwellen zu töten. Kirk kann dies verhindern und er beamt mit Chekov auf die Oberfläche. Der Planet erweißt sich aber nicht als das Paradies, welches sich Severin und seine Anhänger gewünscht haben. Severin stirbt lieber auf der Oberfläche als auf die Enterprise zurückzukehren. Seine Anhänger kommen wieder mit auf die Enterprise und Irina Galliunin kann sich von Chekov verabschieden. ( ) thumb|left|Chekov und Sulu meutern gegen den falschen Kirk. Chekov bedient die Navigation als sich die Enterprise im Orbit des Planeten Excalbia befindet. Als Kirk und Spock um das Überleben auf der Oberfläche kämpfen bedient Chekov die Wissenschaftsstation und muss von dort aus dem Überlebenskampf von Kirk und Spock beobachten. ( ) Einige Zeit später erhält die Enterprise einen Notruf von dem Planeten Camus II. Nur zwei Mitglieder der wissenschaftlichen Expedition überleben, Arthur Coleman und Janice Lester eine Studienkollegin von Kirk. Als die beiden allein sind betäubt Lester Kirk und mit Hilfe einer Maschine tauschen beide ihre Köper. Lester übernimmt in Kirks Köper das Kommando über die Enterprise, während Kirk in Lesters Köper betäubt in der Krankenstation liegt. Lester muss Kirk los werden und befiehlt, dass die Patentin auf eine abgelegene Kolonie verlegt wird. Aber Kirk kann sich in seinem neuen Köper an Spock wenden und durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung erfährt Spock die Wahrheit. Spock setzt sich für den richtigen Kirk ein und wird vom falschen Kirk vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt und zusammen mit dem richtigen Kirk zum Tode verurteilt. Als sich auch Scott und McCoy auf die Seite von Spock stellen, werden auch sie zum Tode verurteilt. Durch das seltsame Verhalten des falschen Kirk kommt es zu einer Meuterei an Bord. Auch Chekov weigert sich die Befehle des falschen Kirk auszuführen. Lester verliert die Kontrolle über Kirks Köper und gelangt wieder in ihren Köper. Kirk übernimmt wieder das Kommando über die Enterprise und sorgt dafür, dass man sich um Lester kümmert. ( ) Kurz darauf wird Chekov von Lieutenant Arex als Navigator ersetzt. (Star Trek: The Animated Series) Spätere Karriere thumb|Ilia kümmert sich um Chekov. In den 2270er wird, während des Umbaus der Enterprise, Chekov zum Lieutenant befördert und übernimmt die Aufgaben des Sicherheitschefs. 2273 als sich V'Ger der Erde nähert, übernimmt der zum Admiral beförderte Kirk wieder das Kommando über die Enterprise. Chekov freut sich seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten wieder zu sehen. Als kurz darauf die Enterprise durch seinen defekten Antrieb in ein Wurmloch gezogen wird, befiehlt Kirk Chekov einen Asteroiden, welcher ebenfalls in das Wurmloch gezogen wurde zu vernichten. Aber Willard Decker befiehlt Chekov dem Asteroiden mit den Photonentorpedos zu vernichten, da die Phaser durch den defekten Antrieb ausgefallen sind. Chekov feuert den Torpedo ab und vernichtet den Asteroiden. Nach diesen Ereignissen nähert sich ein Shuttle der Enterprise, Chekov identifiziert dieses Shuttle und es stellt sich heraus, dass Spock mit diesem Shuttle zur Enterprise geflogen ist. Chekov begrüßt Spock an Bord der Enterprise. Als die Enterprise in V'Ger eindringt, wird Chekov durch eine Energieentladung verletzt. Lieutenant Ilia kann Chekov mit ihren empathischen Kräften seinem Schmerz nehmen. Kirk gelingt es kurz darauf Kontakt mit V'Ger aufzunehmen und kann somit die Erde retten. ( ) thumb|left|Chekov und Terrell wollen Kirk töten. In den 2280ern wird Chekov zum Commander und Ersten Offizier auf der [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] unter Captain Clark Terrell befördert. 2285 wird Chekov mit seinem Captain von Khan Noonien Singh auf dem Planeten Ceti Alpha V gefoltert, nachdem die beiden auf den Planeten runterbeamen und Khans Raumschiff ''Botany Bay'' finden. Khan infiziert beide mit Ceti-Aal-Larven, was sie hörig für all seine Suggestionen macht, da sie andernfalls extreme Schmerzen erleiden würden. Khan läßt die beiden darauf auf der Raumstation Regula 1 zurück, wo Kirk sie mit seinem Außenteam findet. Chekov und Terrell begleiten Kirk auf den Planeten Regula. Dort erhalten sie von Khan den Befehl Kirk zu töten. Aber die beiden weigern sich den Auftrag auszuführen. Dadurch, dass sie sich Khan nicht fügen, verfallen die beiden durch den Einfluss der Larven in den Wahnsinn. Terrell tötet sich schließlich selbst, währen Chekov das Bewustsein verliert. Die Larve verläßt darauf seinen Wirt und wird von Kirk getötet. Chekov wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht und nachdem er wieder genesen ist übernimmt er wieder seinen Posten an der Waffenstation. ( ) thumb|Kirk, Scott und Chekov aktivieren die Selbstzerstörung. Nach dem Tod von Spock übernimmt Chekov die Wissenschaftsstation. Von dort aus ortet er auch ein Lebenszeichen aus Spocks Quartier. Es stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass McCoy die Katra von Spock in sich hat und Kirk muss den Leichnam von Spock vom Planeten Genesis bergen, damit er beide retten kann. Da aber Genesis von der Sternenflotte zur verbotenen Zone erklärt wurden ist muss Kirk die Enterprise stehlen, um dorthin zugelangen. Chekov unterstützt ihn dabei. Im Orbit des Planeten wird die Enterprise von einem klingonischen Bird-of-Prey angegriffen. Da die Enterprise nicht für einen Kampf ausgerüstet ist, ist Kirk gezwungen die Klingonen an Bord der Enterprise beamen zu lassen. Damit aber die Enterprise nicht in die Hände der Klingonen fällt, aktiviert Kirk die Selbstzerstörung. Auch Chekov muss seinen Kommandocode dafür eingeben. Kirk beamt mit sein Männern auf die Planetenoberfläche. Dort können sie Spock finden. Später gelingt es ihnen den Bird-of-Prey zu übernehmen und mit Spock nach Vulkan zu fliegen. Dort nimmt auch Chekov an dem Ritual teil, indem Spocks Katra mit seinem Köper wieder vereinigt wird. Chekov freut sich, dass es Spock wieder gut geht. ( ) thumb|left|Uhura und Chekov sammeln Photonen an Bord der Enterprise (CVN-65). Chekov lebt drei Monate auf Vulkan, als Kirk beschließt mit dem Bird-of-Prey zur Erde zurück zukehren, damit diese sich für ihre Taten zur Rettung von Spock verantworten können. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wird die Erde von der Walsonde bedroht. Diese Sonde versucht Kontakt mit den Buckelwalen herzustellen. Da aber diese im 23. Jahrhundert bereits ausgestorben sind, zerstört die Sonde mit ihren Signalen die Atmosphäre der Erde. Kirk und Spock versuchen die Erde vor der Sonde zu retten. Mit ihrem Schiff machen sie einen Zeitsprung in das Jahr 1986. Durch den Zeitsprung werden aber die Energiereserven des Schiffes knapp und Chekov und Uhura bekommen den Auftrag diese aufzufüllen. An Bord des Flugzeugträgers USS Enterprise (CVN-65) versuchen die beide mit Hilfe der radioaktiven Strahlung die Energiereserven wieder aufzufüllen. Da die Energie knapp ist können die beiden nur Einzeln zurückgebeamt werden. Nachdem es bei Uhura geklappt hat, verliert Scott den Kontakt zu Chekov. Chekov wird von der Besatzung geschnappt und als russischer Spion verhört. Chekov kann zwar kurz darauf entkommen, wird aber lebensgefährlich verletzt, als dieser vom Schiff stürzt. Kirk und McCoy können Chekov im Mercy Hospital aufspühren und heilen. Chekov kehrt wieder zurück zu seinem Schiff. In der zwischenzeit kann Kirk zwei Buckelwale ausfindig machen und die Besatzung reist zurück ins 23. Jahrhundert. Dort nehmen die Wale Kontakt mit der Sonde auf und retten damit die Erde. Kurze Zeit später muss sich Chekov mit seinen Kollegen für seine Taten mit verantworten. Chekov wird aber wegen seiner Hilfe zur Rettung der Erde mit freigesprochen und wird Navigator an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. ( ) thumb|Chekov unter der Kontrolle von Sybok. 2287 verbringen Chekov und Sulu ihren Landurlaub auf der Erde. Die beiden verirren sich, aber Uhura hilft ihnen aus dieser Peinlichen Situation heraus. Kurz darauf nimmt der Vulkanier Sybok Geiseln auf Nimbus III. Die Enterprise bekommt den Auftrag diese Geiseln zu Befreihen. Kirk fliegt mit einem Einsatzkommando auf die Oberfläche und er versucht die Geiseln zu befreihen. Chekov hat den Auftrag Sybok abzulenken und mit ihm zu verhandeln. Chekov gibt sich als Captain der Enterprise aus und nimmt Kontakt mit Sybok auf. Sybok bemerkt aber, dass es sich um einen Trick handelt, er kann das Einsatzkommando gefangen nehmen und er übernimmt sogar die Kontrolle über die Enterprise. Mit seinen mentalen Kräften gelingt es Sybok sogar Chekov zu überzeugen nach Sha Ka Ree zu fliegen. ( ) [[Bild:Kirk und Chekov 2293.jpg|thumb|left|Kirk und Chekov an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B).]] 2293 ist Chekov Gast beim Empfang von Kanzler Gorkon. Später hilft Chekov bei der Suche nach dem Attentätern von Kanzler Gorkon. Er findet klingonische Blutspuren im Transporterraum. Chekov ist später beim Rettungsteam, um das Attentat bei der Friedenskonferenz auf Khitomer zu verhindern. Nach der abgeschlossenen Konferenz bedient Chekov nocheinmal die Navigation unter dem Kommando von Captain Kirk. ( ) Im selben Jahr ist Chekov Ehrengast an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]]. Als das Schiff im Nexus gefangen ist, kümmert sich Chekov um die verletzten El-Aurianer, darunter auch Guinan und Doktor Tolian Soran. Später erfährt Chekov vom Tod seines ehemaligen Captain Kirk. ( ) Persönliches thumb|Chekov und Sulu machen Landurlaub. Chekov ist sehr stolz auf seine russische Herkunft. Er liebt Wodka und kein anderes Alkoholisches Getränk kann mit echten Wodka mithalten. Chekov glaubt auch, dass viele wichtige Erfindungen aus Russland stammen, obwohl diese Erfindungen in anderen Ländern gemacht wurden sind. ( ) Chekov ist eng mit Hikaru Sulu befreundet. Chekov erzählt Sulu auch gern Geschichten aus Russland. 2287 verbringen die beiden ihren Landurlaub zusammen. Auch mit Uhura ist Chekov gut befreundet, sie verbringen 2268 auf K-7 ihren Landurlaub. Zu Kirk hat Chekov ein besonderes Verhältnis. Kirk setzt sich oft für seinen jungen Offizier ein und nimmt ihn auch gern auf Missionen zu fremden Welten mit. ( ; ) Chekov der Russe Neben Spocks Faszinierend!, McCoys Er ist tot, Jim. und Ich bin Arzt, …-Zitaten und Scottys Zeilen bezüglich seiner Maschine zählen Chekovs zweifelhafte Kenntnisse über russische Erfindungen und Weisheiten mit zu den Kultelementen der Originalserie: * Wenn du mich einmal reinlegst, musst du dich schämen. Legst du mich zweimal rein, dann muss ich mich schämen. ist nach Chekov ein russisches Sprichwort. ( ) * „Alice im Wunderland“ ist eine russische Geschichte. ( ) * Der Garten Eden lag vor den Toren Moskaus. ( ) * Der Sherman-Planet wurde angeblich vom russischen Kosmonauten Ivan Burkoff kartografiert. ( ) * Quadrotriticale ist eine russische Erfindung. ( ) * Stellarisches Glühwasser ist eine russische Erfindung. ( ) * Scotch wurde von zwei alten Damen im 19. Jahrhundert in Leningrad erfunden. ( ) * „Aschenputtel“ ist ein russisches Märchen. ( ) Chronologie * 2245 Chekov wird in Russland auf der Erde geboren. * Anfang 2260er Chekov besucht die Akademie der Sternenflotte. * Ende 2260er verrichtet als Fähnrich seinen dienst an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). * 2273 Chekov ist im Rang eines Lieutenants Sicherheitschef an Bord der Enterprise. * 2285 Erster Offizier an Bord der USS Reliant. * 2286 Sicherheitschef an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). * 2293 Chekov hilft mit die Khitomer-Verschwörung zu vereiteln. Im selben Jahr ist Chekov Gast auf dem Jungfernflug der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Pavel Chekov wurde von Walter Koenig gespielt und erhielt in der Deutschen Fassung die Stimme von mehreren verschiedenen Synchronsprechern: ** Elmar Wepper (ZDF-Folgen der Originalserie, , und bis ) ** Martin Umbach (''im Auftrag von Sat.1 synchronisierte Episoden) ** Frank Glaubrecht ( und ) ** Stefan Staudinger (''Nachsynchronisation für ) * In der deutschen Synchronfassung ist des öftern zu hören das Chekovs Vorname "Pane" lauten würde ( ), was allerdings ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum ist: "Pane" heisst nämlich in einigen slawischen Sprachen, z.B. im Tschechischen, soviel wie "Mister" in der englischen Sprache. "Pane Chekov" ist also gleichzusetzen mit "Mister Chekov". (Allerdings wird im Russischen stattdessen das Wort "gospodin" verwendet.) * In der deutschen Synchronfassung wird Chekov nicht wie in der Originalfassung als Fähnrich sondern als Lieutenant bezeichnet. * Pavel Chekov wurde in der zweiten Staffel in die Serie eingeführt. Die Rolle des Chekov sollte jüngere Zuschauer anlocken. Sein Äußeres sollte ähnlichkeit haben mit den Bandmitglieder von The Monkees. Koenig musste sich für diese Frisur die Haare länger wachsen lassen, deshalb trägt er bei seinen ersten Auftritten noch eine Perücke. * Walter Koenig hat einen sehr markanten Schrei, den er auch mehrmals in den Serie und den Filmen einsetzt. Deshalb musste der arme Chekov öfters mal Leiden damit Koenig aufschreien konnte. * Pavel Chekov ist der einzige Hauptcharakter aus der Serie, welcher nicht in Star Trek: The Animated Series mitspielte. Chekov, Pavel Chekov, Pavel en:Pavel Chekov eo:Pavel Chekov fr:Pavel Chekov nl:Pavel Chekov pl:Pavel Chekov